1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward an improved spring compressor of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,470. The invention is also directed toward a dolly for use with the improved spring compressor to move the compressor.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under CFR §§ 1.97-1.99
Spring compressors of this type employ a top spring mounting means fixed on a vertical post and a bottom spring mounting means that is movable toward the top spring mounting means to compress the spring of a spring assembly mounted between them. Hook means on the top and bottom spring mounting means engage coils of the spring in the spring assembly to enable the spring to be compressed in order to service the spring assembly. However, some spring assemblies, such as certain MacPherson strut assemblies for example, employ too short a spring for the spring to be sufficiently compressed, by engaging the coils of the spring, so as to allow removal of a shock absorber mounted within the spring. These spring assemblies, with short springs, also usually employ a top mounting plate which prevents the hooks from engaging the uppermost coil of the spring thereby further limiting the amount that the spring can be compressed. If the spring assembly also employs a bottom spring plate, the bottom coil cannot be engaged thus further limiting the amount that the spring can be compressed.
Some of the spring assemblies being compressed also have coatings on the springs, such as an epoxy coating, to protect the springs. The hooks on the known spring compressors can damage these coatings. The known spring compressors, which sit on the floor, are also difficult to move because of their size and weight.